


Cavil

by WayfaringScribe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayfaringScribe/pseuds/WayfaringScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maglor falters and Maedhros comes tumbling after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/gifts).



> This was a one sentence starter prompt, suggested by [this](http://skelegorm.tumblr.com/) wonderful lady, which can be viewed on my tumblr.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, nor the world in which they inhabitant. Everything, save for my writing, belongs to both Tolkien and the Tolkien estate.

  Maedhros scowled at his younger brother while pulling him aside before asking, "Kano, what do you plan on doing with them? We can't keep them and we very recently rid them of their entire family. I doubt they will come with us willingly."

  Maglor looked back towards the two small trembling elflings, twins, speckled with drying blood of their freshly slaughtered kin. A weary sigh fell from trembling lips, knowing the truth behind Maedhros’ words. “I’m aware, but it is still worth a chance. I…am overwrought, brother. I cannot bear to give them the mercy of steel.”

  “Then I shall.” Maedhros replied, yet lacked the drive. For already his sunken eyes caught the briefest of movements, of two bodies cowering further into the shadows, and the remembrance of two sets of twins prior flashed before him. He could not afford those memories. Not with the remaining losses simmering his insides, scorching his muscles and charring his bones; these twins would incinerate his remaining sanity. With a clenched jaw, grit teeth, and knuckles bone-white upon the hilt of his sword, Maedhros hardened his conscious once more. _It must be done._

  Yet, even as he adjusted his sword, still covered in fresh gore, Maglor stood in his path, shielding the elflings. Frustration came with a snarl, “Move.” The identical forms flinched as Maglor craned his neck to meet Maedhros’ stare.

  “I will not.” Maglor’s voice rose from the previous whispering tone, swelling with musical influence.

  “You cannot replace them.”

   Hurt flashed in Maglor’s submerging eyes, as tidal waves of conflicting emotion churned beneath the surface. “I know,” his voice was strained now, as if he swallowed the sea whole, a backlash from halting his enchantment, “They are the sons of Eärendil, perhaps she’d…barter for them.”

  “You wish to take them hostage, then.” A sigh followed by a: “By all means, do so. Yet you are the one to be responsible for them. You are to keep them from burdening our...” Maedhros let his words fade for Maglor already had turned his back, and knelt to coax the frighten children.


End file.
